


Father Look

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien April, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: All her life, Hera Syndulla said those words to her father. Waiting for an answer so long. But when tragedy strikes, will she get her answer?Done for Alien April 2018! Hope you enjoy!





	Father Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSinger2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSinger2010/gifts).



Hera Syndulla wandered the halls of her ruined home in the Tann Province. The explosion had destroyed her childhood home, leaving broken walls and what was left of the foundation. While she had some not so pleasant memories there, it was still her home. She sat on the cold ground and remembered all of her childhood in the place she once called home… 

A young twi'lek sat in the chair outside her father’s office, a broken engine part in hand. She kicked the chair’s legs, her feet not even close to touching the ground. The young girl had tried to just barge in hours earlier to see her father, but had been told to wait. That was two hours ago.   
But six year old Hera Syndulla was nothing if not patient. After all, this was not the first time she had waited to show her father something. It wasn’t even the longest time. Her mother would come by and tell her to join her little brother Jacen to play every so often, but Hera was determined. It wouldn’t be like the other times she showed her father something.  
The door opened and she jumped down from the chair in excitement. She held the metal part up to her father, smiling with pride. “Father look!” But her father only looked down and frowned, saying the words she was so tired of hearing.   
“Not now Hera.”   
And with that he walked down the hall, leaving the girl in despair. She tossed the part behind her and it landed with a small thunk on the ground. She ran off to her bedroom and cried.   
Hera would do this again and again for years. When both Jacen and her mother died, she wanted to make her father happy. She sat in the chair outside his office once more. Her feet almost touched the ground now. But that wouldn’t stop her from kicking its legs. She didn’t just have a simple engine or ship part to show her father, but her very own droid.   
She called him Chopper after finding him in a crashed Y-Wing and bringing him back home to repair. She wanted to show off her new friend to her father. Show him how she had fixed the droid. Make him proud, make him happy.   
But she waited for hours and hours. Finally when the door opened she smiled up at the man. “Father look! I-” She was cut off by his stern glare. “Not now Hera. Go.” Her smile faded and she ran to her room, followed by the orange droid who was fighting the urge to let the man have it.   
Slowly over the years her legs touched the floor and she no longer kicked the chair’s legs. She never asked her father to look at anything she found anymore. Now she was seventeen, and she only was in the chair to leave a note. To say goodbye.  
Her mother had given her a ship before she died, and Hera was ready to take her maiden voyage. To leave the planet for the first time in her life. She left the note and stopped waiting. With her bags in hand, the twi’lek and droid left home for the first time.  
The stars were just as beautiful as she had imagined. Flying was everything she dreamed it would be. Slowly she started to realize the dangers of the Empire and decided she had to do something about it. And she set off on her first adventure, leaving the ghosts of her past behind her. It was time for a new beginning. The shadow of the darkness had lifted off of her. 

It was a new dawn. 

 

______________

 

Hera Syndulla watched the sunrise over the hills of the Tann Province. The Kalikori rested nearby, just out of her reach. She was proud of the newest addition, and missed him so much. She turned suddenly when she became aware of the footsteps coming close behind her. Cham Syndulla motioned to the space on the ground next to his daughter, to which she nodded. He sat down beside her and appeared to struggle with the words to say.  
“What are you doing here, daughter?”  
She sighed and turned to the kalikori, holding it up for her father to see. His face appeared to show relief for the heirloom’s return, until he noticed the newest piece. Confusion spread across his expression and he turned to her. “Who..” He seemed to be struggling to find the words he was searching for. She finally put him out of his misery.  
“Kanan.” She began to cry now, nothing stopping the floodgate of tears. She had lost her brother, her mother, and now her partner. It was more than she could bare.  
Cham wrapped his arms around his daughter, unsure of what to say to help her. So he just held her as she mourned the man who was so clearly dear to her. He wondered where the droid was, always close by to his daughter. Looking around, he saw the orange droid nearby. Watching them carefully while also keeping a distance.   
He smiled contentedly. Chopper. The old rusty droid with a terrible attitude. Everyone wondered why Hera loved him so much, even when she was a little girl. The rust bucket hated everyone. Hera’s best friend was a menace. Everyone said so. But no one saw the droid that he looked at now. He was a menace, but he was her protector. Always close by, watching. Making sure she was safe. Cham turned back to his daughter and looked her in the eyes.   
“Why come back here?”  
She thought for a moment before pulling something out of her bag and handing it to her father.   
“Father, look.” She smiled as he took the small object. His eyes went wide and he held her tight. “Come, we will complete the kalikori. Right now. Together.”  
She looked up at him smiling wide.   
“You have no idea how long i’ve waited for you to say that.”  
“How long?”  
“Long enough that i’m surprised I didn’t break the chair.”  
He looked at her, puzzled. She only shrugged it off and took the kalikori in her hands as she motioned for him to follow her.

It was time for a new adventure.


End file.
